Broken and Shattered
by Kamzil118
Summary: The small region of the Southern Urals is transported to the world of Remnant. As Nazis bandits, a mysterious NKVD division, anarchists, and protectors find their own ways to introduce themselves to an alien civilization and dark monsters that roam the lands, their fates are intertwined in the great game for their future that can only be paid in blood.
1. Chapter 1: The Transition

On the year of 1962, a strange event had occurred in the lands of the former Soviet Union. This tale began when squadrons of German bombers were tasked to continue their duties of exterminating the Russian people and the remains of their civilization. It was supposed to be a normal bombing run... until it wasn't. Pilots started to report a geographical error in the Southern Urals, where lakes had replaced what was supposed to be mountains.

For several weeks, the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht viewed the initial reports with skepticism. Then they ignored it and moved on with their duties as they had other priorities than shattering the destruction of what they saw as subhumans. Despite their unwillingness to accept the reality that a piece of land had simply disappeared, the commanders of the Luftwaffe matched the reports with other squadrons. Evidence of this disappearance couldn't be ignored as they proceeded to inform the higher echelons of the Nazi government.

It was the most bizarre event to have happened in history and it piqued the interest of the Third Reich. Yet, the distance between the disappeared land and the frontiers of the German settlements was too much for them to care. After all, the important government officials of the Reich were preparing to carve up the remains of Hitler's ambitions as he lay on his deathbed. Some going so far as to destroy their fellow Germans for power.

At best, the disappearance of the Russian region had remained a footnote compared to the priorities of what the Germans had for the future. In the eyes of the Nazi regime, if it caused a possible loss of life for the Russian people the fewer subhumans they would have to deal with in the future of conquering the eastern front.

In hindsight, the Germans should have taken the disappearance of four important individuals seriously. Although there were those who would miss the Anarchist-Communes of the Orenburg Council or the valiant peacekeepers of the Ural League, it also removed the threats of the Dirlewanger's Brigade and the mysterious soldiers of the 22nd Motor Rifle Division of the NKVD who occupied the infamous Black Mountain.

One could say it was a blessing or a curse, but what can be certain in this tale is that these four minor groups would bring the future of the Motherland when they returned. Until they came back to their world, these people of the Southern Urals would find themselves in the world, unlike their own - Remnant.

* * *

When morning came, an eerie silence had disturbed many of the people in the village. For the first time since the fall of the Soviet Union, the Luftwaffe bombings stopped. There were no recent bomb craters or new casualties to those that snuck out in the middle of the night. People thought of this as a strange ruse by the Germans, but things didn't stop there. Trucks full of soldiers from the Ural League were passing through in their worn-down Red Army uniforms. Apparently, they were passing by to see whether their reports was the same as other villages.

One of the soldiers - a young man - stepped down from the truck to see children playing in the streets while many civilians talked amongst each other about the lack of bombs in their village. Underneath his right arm was an old sub-machine gun that had seen battle during the era of the Great Patriotic War. He looked to his left to find a fellow comrade from his platoon finish a conversation with a civilian and then he approached him. "Oleg, is there any news on the radios why the Nazis stopped bombing us?"

The soldier, who was far older than he was, had begun to shake his head. "Nyet, there is nothing except static. Alexei, how about you report this to the comrade-captain? He might get word to the rest of the company."

"I'll go do that. Hopefully, this is the last time we'll ever sleep with bombers over our heads."

* * *

The world of Remnant was surprised by the air of change that had occurred. Shipping lanes and trading airships were spreading rumors that they were discovered new land. Of course, those who made these claims were met with skepticism and ridicule by government authorities. Yet, they continued to plague the news media as some people took the chance to see for themselves. To quell these rumors, an Atlesian patrol fleet had been tasked to locate the new landmass.

They had found it.

A newly discovered land had been found and General Ironwood took the initial report with great interest. Scouts reported that the land was far different than the other continents as the Grimm were no longer sighted throughout the land. He took the information in with caution, but these developments were enough for him to pull his scroll out of his pockets and call a friend. "Ozpin, I got something that may concern you."

* * *

Author's Note: Originally, I had no intentions of making a HOI4/RWBY crossover again, but a plotbunny occurred in my head with an old idea.

For those who don't have a slight clue what I'm crossing with, there is this mod called _The New Order: Last Days of Europe_. To summarize the alternate timeline, the Third Reich and the Japanese Empire have conquered their territories and broke the Soviet Union into various factions. The rest of the free world is basically sitting in the United States. However, they kinda don't have much impact in this story until I decide otherwise.

With the Southern Urals transitioned into Remnant, they sit in the middle of the seas between Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo - interrupting trade lanes with their arrival.


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

The Atlesian fleet arrived in full force as they occupied the northwestern coast of the landmass. Merchant vessels were contracted to support the construction of a small settlement protected by the Atlesian military. The mystery of the land's arrival had made many on the warships question the situation at hand - including it's commander - General Ironwood. His eyes trailed at the table full of holographic depictions of the land below his flagship as dropships attached with recon units had surveyed the unknown. In all his years in service, this was beyond him.

A door slid open and he recognized his most trusted specialist to be there. She immediately saluted him before he returned the gesture and relaxed the tension in the room. "General, sir, you requested my presence."

His eyes turned away from the table and towards the young woman. "Specialist Schnee, I'm attaching you to a recon unit as of right now. I have a particular mission for you that might be different from the other units."

"What would you have in mind, sir?"

He reached out to the holographic landscape and moved towards a destination that peaked his interest. "Earlier, one of the patrols had reported that they sighted train tracks on this position. There is an implication that people lived here and I want you to investigate these tracks and see where they may lead."

"Understood, sir. I will get my belongings and look into the situation."

A man at his console immediately stood up and stole a glance from his superior. "General, I intercepted some form of transmission!"

Now that was an eye opener. "Put it on, I want to hear it."

There was a moment of silence…

Then somebody spoke.

James Ironwood listened into the transmission and couldn't believe what he was hearing. There were two men talking on the radio, but there was one great detail that he couldn't shake off. They were talking in a whole different language and it was a far cry from the languages taught at schools. One couldn't discern what these strangers were talking about, but it was calm based on the tone alone. Everything changed when they heard gunfire through the transmissions and the calm conversation transformed into an immediate cry for help. Out of that an entire discussion, only one word seemed to be repeated - Dirlewanger.

He turned to his specialist. "Winter, you better get going. I don't know what happened, but we need to get to the bottom of this."

She gave him a nod and immediately departed from the command deck as he returned his full attention to the map below. Were those people responsible for all of this? Time would tell until additional information and possible contact with the locals. His scroll buzzed in his pockets and as soon as he pulled it out, he found Ozpin trying to contact him. The general was quick to answer as he placed it near his ear. "Professor Ozpin, I see you have been returning my calls."

The weary man replied, probably exhausted with the daily duties at Beacon Academy or his caffeine ran out. "The information you have here is quite an interesting one."

"Have you seen anything like this before?"

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Would you be afraid if I said no?"

His response certainly did not help deal with such matters. "Do you have any idea what could cause this?"

"Knowing _her_, she might not be inclined to pull something like this. In fact, I doubt she would even try something like this in the first place." The professor replied. "We will discuss this when we finally meet in my office."

* * *

The Atlesian dropship followed the rail lines until they discovered a town within their search pattern. The initial arrival in its streets left an awkward silence between the soldiers and their specialist as they slowly proceeded through. Winter Schnee looked around to see the windows blanked with white blinds while the glass of storefronts had been broken. As she passed by, she saw nothing except emptiness inside. It might have been abandoned long before they arrived.

One of the soldiers up front was quick to run back towards her. "Ma'am, I've got eyes on what appears to be some form of a radio station. The building appears to be active based on the lights inside." He led her towards a massive square in front of them, but on the other side, she could see walls of sandbags protecting the ground floor while a dim yellow light shined through its windows.

The specialist approved his report and glanced over at the other soldiers. "Proceed towards the building and investigate inside."

"Yes, ma'am, but are you sure it's okay to cross open ground like that?"

"Don't worry, we'll have the bulkhead provide cover if something does go wrong. If things do become sour, we can relay information back to the fleet to provide support."

"My apologies for questioning your orders, ma'am. I don't want to get into an ambush."

She was quick to comfort the non-commissioned officer. "I have no desire to get any of you killed, sergeant. Use my semblance to provide some form of a rear-guard action."

"Alright, you've convinced us." The sergeant raised his weapon before he made hand gestures to his fellow infantry. While they moved forward, she followed after them with a hand resting upon the hilt of her sword. If the situation truly goes wrong, she'll take full responsibility for their fates.

Open as the square was, there were few sources of cover where her platoon could hide if an ambush occurred. On her left, she could see a variety of ground vehicles that moved on tires or on tracks. Looking to her right, she could see more tracked vehicles, but they were different from the transports that were present. What she saw was strange tracked machines that seemed to be built like a tractor, but there was a turret armed with a cannon. What these two sorts of vehicles had in common was a symbol of a red star and it made her question who designed those vehicles and why.

Upon returning her full attention towards the front, one of her soldiers stepped on a suspicious stone that was not organized the same way as the others. His foot started to sink, but his mistake was made apparent when bright white light screamed up into the sky and lit the darkness above the the specialist and her men. Was this a ruse all along? Lure people into the open and kill them on the spot.

Winter drew her sword and scanned the surrounding area for potential threats; however, they found her first.

Bright lights from windows had flickered to life and shined upon the exposed Atlesian soldiers. In the midst of the surprise, she could hear voices reveal themselves as her gaze noticed dozens upon dozens of shadows assembling to surround her meager force. They did speak, but it was more of that strange tongue she had heard earlier. With the trap now sprung, Winter could only hope that the worse would only befall upon her.

Yet, they did not fire, giving her the opportunity to look past the lights and see the tattered uniforms of the foreign soldiers. They watched her until a single man shouted in their general direction, but she still could not understand the language. "My apologies, I cannot understand you."

Her reply seemed to be strange enough that the soldiers surrounding them started to steal glances from each other. Whatever she did had started an effect on them. She focused her full attention upon the speaker, only to have someone walk out from the radio building. Unlike the soldiers, his attire was far more modest in comparison. The two men talked to each other with their mother tongues and it appeared they finally came to some form of agreement as to what they should do with her.

The newcomer to the scene had given out a hand gesture to come closer. Despite her initial impressions of getting caught in the ambush, no one had fired their weapons - which might have been a blessing if she needed to report back to General Ironwood. To her surprise, the person who might have been a civilian had spoken, but not in the way she imagined. The specialist understood the man; however, there was an apparent accent. "Can you understand me?"

She nodded her head.

"Good, let's begin with who are you? I'll introduce myself afterward."

Most people didn't begin introductions with guns aimed directly at them. Then again, she was a specialist of the Atlesian military. Winter should have known better than to expect something normal in her line of work. "My name is Winter Schnee, I am a specialist of the Atlesian armed forces. Now who are you?"

"My name is Janis Mendriks, I'm the leader around these parts. Why are you here? You certainly do not have the uniforms of the NKVD nor the uniforms of the Nazis."

Strange how he seemed to understand Vitalian, but it was minor compared to the information he was revealing to her. Just who was this organization that was the NKVD and who were these Nazis? "I had orders to investigate this place. A strange landmass appeared out of sea lanes between Atlas, Vale, and Mistral."

Janis placed a finger underneath his nose. This seemed to be much of a revelation to him just as much as it was to her superior. All this thinking had only created questions, not answer them. He spoke to the soldiers and soon they were quick to stand down before their would-be victims. The specialist was glad that not a single shot had been fired. "Why don't you come inside? We have much to discuss."

* * *

Author's Note: I had a bit more time on my hands so I decided to add another chapter.

* * *

**randomidiot1816**: Yes, _The New Order: Old World Blues_ is perhaps one of my favorite Hearts of Iron IV mods out there.


End file.
